english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
R Bruce Elliott
Robert Bruce Elliott (born September 3, 1949 in Renton, Washington) is an American ADR director, ADR script writer and voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *91 Days (2016) - Don Orco (Announced) *Ace Attorney (2018) - Yanni Yogi *Aquarion (2008) - Lensi *Aquarion Evol (2014) - Mikono's Father (ep18), Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Sougon Kenzaki, Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Dot Pyxis *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Kenichi Saito (ep22), Additional Voices *Baccano! (2009) - Szilard Quates *Baki the Grappler (2005-2007) - Gouki Shibukawa, Hitoshi Kuriagawa, Sensei (ep18) *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Sakaguchi *Barakamon (2016) - Yujiro Kido *Basilisk (2006) - Azuki Rousai *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Captain Megius *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Captain Megius *Black Blood Brothers (2008) - Zhang Lei Kao *Black Butler (2011) - Tanaka *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Tanaka *Black Butler II (2012) - Elderly Japanese Man (ep4), Tanaka *Black Cat (2006-2007) - Durham Glaster, Willzark, Additional Voices *Blassreiter (2009) - Ambassador Shwartz (ep18), Additional Voices *Burst Angel (2005-2006) - Grey Capo (ep1), Narrator *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility (2012) - Kikuchi, Additional Voices *Case Closed (2004) - Richard Moore *Casshern Sins (2010) - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Chain Chronicle: The Light of Haecceitas (2017) - Narrator (Announced) *Chaos;HEAd (2011) - Yuudai Kuramochi *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Gandweria Fallen One *Claymore (2008-2009) - Rubel *D.Gray-man (2009-2018) - Bookman, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Bookman *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Isao Ebikawa (ep1) *Darker than Black (2008-2009) - Yoshimitsu Horai *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - Yoshimitsu Horai (ep8) *Date A Live II (2016) - James A. Paddington *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Hagire Rinichiro *Desert Punk (2006) - Shiek Marimo *Dragon Ball GT (2005) - Ledgic, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z (????) - Raiti *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010) - Captain Ginyu, Additional Voices *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Narrator *Drifters (2016) - Hannibal Barca (Announced) *Eden of the East (2010) - Additional Voices *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Lopez (ep2) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Toshio Fukai *Fairy Tail (2016) - Makarov Dreyar *Freezing (2012) - Gengo Aoi (ep12) *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Gengo Aoi *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2005) - Basque Gran, Field Man (ep17), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Basque Grand, Dr. Knocs *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Garaku Tsuchimiya *Garo: Crimson Moon (2016-2017) - Yasunori *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Gael *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Director (ep11), Urado *Glass Fleet: La legende du vent de l'univers (2007-2008) - Jean Luc Silvernail, Groom's Father (ep1) *Gosick (2017) - Headman Sergius (Announced) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Okina Kuhoin *Gunslinger Girl (2005) - Dr. Donato (ep2) *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Italian Prime Minister *Hero Tales (2011) - Ryusho, Additional Voices *Heroic Age (2009) - Mobeedo, Additional Voices *Hyouka (2017) - Hanai (ep22) *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Toshiya Joshima *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Mystletainn *Joker Game (2016) - Ernest Graham (ep8; Announced) *Jormungand (2014) - Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Woody (ep10), Additional Voices *Jyu-Oh-Sei: Planet of the Beast King (2008) - Colin (ep4) *Kamisama Kiss (2015) - Sojobo, Additional Voices *Karneval (2014) - Palnedo, Additional Voices *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Jugo Kannagi *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009-2010) - Hayato Furinji *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Buyer 2 (ep4), Additional Voices *Kodocha (2006) - Sanzou *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Sadri *Level E (2012) - King Iidachi *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - U.N. Representative (ep10), Additional Voices *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Felix Aaron Thenardier *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - King Georg Trunk (ep3) *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Seiji Manabe (ep10) *Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On (2016) - GamiGami *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Additional Voices *Nabari (2009) - Additional Voices *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi (2008-2009) - Dean Konoe *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Commissioner Yozo Torii, Additional Voices *One Piece (2010-2015) - Edward Newgate/'Whitebeard', Henzo (ep143), Ohara Resident (ep276), Additional Voices *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Ranpu Aragami *Ouran High School Host Club (2009) - Kasanoda's Father (ep22) *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Nishi (ep5B) *Peach Girl (2007) - Additional Voices *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2011) - Kaiten Godo (ep24), Roshenko (ep10), Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Iidabashi (ep8), King D (ep12A), Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Yohei Masuzaki *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ (2010) - Nakayama (ep1) *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Forest Dragon *Ragnarok The Animation (2007-2008) - Dark Lord, Kame (ep7) *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Additional Voices *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Tetsuharu "Doc" Fujita *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Conrad, Additional Voices *Samurai 7 (2005-2006) - Kambei Shimada *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Shingen Takeda (ep2) *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Additional Voices *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (2008) - Grandpa (ep10) *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Matakichi Itou, Narrator *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Budo, Matakichi Itou (ep7), Narrator *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Shimazu Yoshihiro *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Shimazu Yoshihiro (ep9) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Shimazu Yoshihiro *Sgt. Frog (2009-2011) - Machine (ep58), Narrator *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Zarovee *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Samuel Demantius, Additional Voices *Shangri-la (2012) - Old Man Army *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (2009) - Gonzaemon Ushimata *Shiki (2012) - Tomio Ookawa *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Don (ep67), Drill Knight (ep57), Saul Weitzmanoko (ep42), Additional Voices *Shuffle! (2008) - Doctor B (ep23) *Solty Rei (2007) - Dewey (ep3), Neumann (ep2) *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Narrator, Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Mizonokuchi *Spice and Wolf (2009) - Clothing Shop Owner (ep7) *Spiral (2004-2005) - Keishisei Kanzaka *Steins;Gate (2012) - Additional Voices *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Barrow *Strike Witches (2010) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Ajita *Tales of Zestiria the X (2017) - Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Aoki (ep9) *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Narrator (ep1), Robertio *The Future Diary (2013) - Old Doctor (ep6), TV Announcer (ep1) *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Jack Strader *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Blacksmith (ep2), Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Galif (ep3), Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Pandaemon Yodani *Toriko (2013) - Ichiryu *Trickster (2016) - Kogorou (Announced) *Trinity Blood (2006) - Carel Vandenberg/Count of Amsterdam (ep6), Narrator *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008-2009) - Fei Wang Reed (eps27-52), Additional Voices *We Without Wings (2013) - Priest *Witchblade (2007-2008) - Tatsuoki Furumizu, Additional Voices *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (2005) - Beak Man (ep105), King Yama/King Enma 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Bikini Warriors (2016) - King (ep2), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Dr. Knocs (ep8) *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE The Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom (2008) - Elder, Royal Guard C, Soldier A 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Lupin the 3rd: The Columbus Files (2005) - Burton 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Additional Voices *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (2009) - Richard Moore *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (2010) - Richard Moore *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target (2007) - Richard Moore *Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century (2009) - Richard Moore *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Richard Moore *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper (2006) - Richard Moore *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - High Seeker Aldren *Dragon Ball Z: Broly: Second Coming (2005) - Kasal *Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest (2006) - Dr. Wheelo *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Makarov Dreyar *King of Thorn (2012) - Alessandro Peccino *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Blue-Haired Pirate *Origin: Spirits of the Past (2006) - Agashi *Summer Wars (2011) - Additional Voices *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Merzhom Keider *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - 1 *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Old Man, Sheriff *Vexille (2008) - Man 1, Politician 1 *Wolf Children (2013) - Hosokawa, Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Quantum (2012) - Geek *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Tanaka *Black Butler II (2012) - Tanaka *Murder Princess (2009) - Jodo Entolasia *School Rumble: Extra Class (2008) - Narrator *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Babalun Mesut *Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicle (2011) - Fei Wang Reed (ep2) *Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations (2011) - Fei Wang Reed (ep2) 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Additional Voices *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Additional Voices *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Adventures of Bailey: A Night in Cowtown (2013) - Big Dog, The Force *Adventures of Bailey: Christmas Hero (2012) - Llamas, The Force 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Kubal *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 2 (2016) - Kubal *Shin Godzilla (2017) - Yanagihara (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *Æon Flux (2005) - Announcers, Keeper, Officers *BloodRayne 2 (2004) - Xerx *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Booze Running Hodunk, Conductor, Dietmar, Herbert, Lance Scapelli, Mister Blake, No-Beard The Pirate, Old Prospector, Poppa B, Wizard *Borderlands 3 (2019) - Bandit, Brother Catus, Brother Sinon, Monk 1, Pappy, Vercuvio *Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway (2008) - Additional Voices *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (2010) - The Puttmaster *Ghostbusters: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Kansei (2011) - Mr. Auten *Orcs Must Die! (2011) - Master, Orcs *Orcs Must Die! 2 (2012) - Master *Smite (2012) - Anubis *The Gunstringer (2011) - The Narrator *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (2013) - Dixon, Harrison, Sheriff Turner 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation (2009) - Richard Moore *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Captain Ginyu *Dragon Ball FighterZ (2018) - Captain Ginyu *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Captain Ginyu *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Captain Ginyu *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Captain Ginyu *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Dr. Wheelo *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Captain Ginyu, Senbei Norimaki *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Captain Ginyu *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Captain Ginyu *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Captain Ginyu *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir (2005) - Drunk *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Edward Newgate/Whitebeard Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (213) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (198) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2020. Category:American Voice Actors